Ignorance Is Overrated
by Mrsandmrsjonas
Summary: Snap! is a band of all girls.. who just so happen to all be related to a member of McFLY and live with them. What will happen when they fall for the boys then go on tour in the US! read and review!


Angie's POV:

"GET UP YOU BUM!" Dougie yelled as he ran into my room and jumped on me.

"That's a first." I mumbled as I sat up and pushed him off me.

"What is?" He asked.

"Your awake before me." I replied.

"All the guys are. Come on, its almost noon." He said. "What d you girls do last night? None of you are awake. Did yous like... go clubbing without us or something?!" He asked.

"Shut up. Were not allowed to sleep?" I asked.

"Nope. Never." He smiled.

"I'm gonna get you runt." I glared at him playfully and he jumped out of the bed and ran out of my room. I got out of bed, shut, and locked my door. Then got changed, fixed my hair, put on a little makeup, and went downstairs.

"You lied to me." Dougie made a face.

"When don't you lie to me?" I asked.

"When I tell you I love you." He answered. I laughed. "Fine, when I say were related." He said.

"I'm not sure about that one either." I laughed harder.

"MY TURN TO WAKE PEOPLE! I CALL WAKING ALL THREE OF THEM!" Harry yelled.

"Be nice." I said.

"Aw... that takes the fun out of it." Harry sighed and frowned.

"Just go do whatever you were plotting." Tom said.

"YAY!!!!!" Harry yelled and ran upstairs.

"Really Tom, thanks for the help." I looked at him for a minute then took his coffee.

"Sorry hun, I didn't realize we were watching our children again." Tom rolled his eyes and reached for his coffee. I swatted his hand and walked into the living room.

"THAT WAS MINE!" Tom yelled.

"Key word, was." I said. Danny laughed from the sofa. I sat down next to him and leaned against him.

"Hm... I'm not so sure your brother would be very happy right now." He smiled and put his arm around me.

"And I don't think I'm very happy right now." I smiled at him and took the remote from him then moved from his reach.

"HEY! If your gonna play me like that at least give me your coffee." He said.

"Okay." I handed it to him. He took a sip then Tom came in.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE HIM MY COFFEE?!?!" He asked/yelled. Danny spit the coffee out everywhere and they both glared at me. I smiled and waved at them.

"he he, yeah... About that- What was that harry?! You need my help waking Mandee?! I'm coming!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and ran upstairs.

"HARRY I'M IN TROUBLE!" I yelled. He came running out of Sam's room.

"Me too!" He yelled and ran into his room after grabbing my hand. He locked the door and moved his dresser against it. He took a breath and turned to face me. "So what are you in trouble for?" He asked.

"Well... I stole Tom's coffee. And then gave it to Danny." I said smiling. Harry started laughing.

"I'm guessing they Danny figured out it was Tom's after drinking it?" Harry asked.

"Yupp." I said. He looked at me.

"Your something aren't you? " He said shaking his head. "I think we should become partners in crime."

"ANGIE!!!!!! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Tom and Danny were yelling.

"YEAH HARRY! STOP BEING A PUSSY!" Sam yelled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked. He smiled and we both grabbed his huge water guns that he always had filled.

"On the count of three." He said after moving the dresser.

"One." I said.

"Two." He said.

"THREE!" We both yelled. He opened the door and two angry Fletchers and one angry Jones stormed in only to be squirted with water.

"NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT THIS WASNT THE BEST IDEA!" Harry yelled while he continued to squirt Sam and occasionally Danny to help me.

"ME NEITHER!" I yelled.

"YA THINK?!" Sam asked and grabbed onto the end out Harrys gun, stopping him from wetting her anymore.

"He he.. um... Hi Sam." He smiled and waved, while lowering the gun to his side.

"I am going.... TO KILL YOU!" Sam yelled and pinched his ear.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow HELP!" Harry yelled and belt down a little. Then Tom did the same thing Sam did, minus the ear pinching.

"so...... we meet again?" I asked, glaring at Tom.

"Seems so." He said, glaring back. "Danny... GET HER!!!!" He yelled and Danny grabbed me by the waist.

"AH! NO! AHH!!!!" I yelled and Tom looked at Sam.

"If I get him will you help me with her?" He asked.

"That depends on what you do to him.." Sam said.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING BEFORE SHE KICKS TO HIGH!" Danny complained since i was flinging my feet back and forth trying, and failing miserably, to wiggle my way out of his hold.

"Fine, prisoner deal." Sam shook Toms hand and then walked over to me.

"Sam... no, Sam. Don't go on the dark side!" I yelled.

"But the dark side has cookies." Danny said.

"Sold." Sam smiled and looked at me. "What to do what to do... HEY DOUGIE!!!!!" She yelled. Dougie came running upstairs and looked at the scene.

"I don't want to be involved." He shook his head and tried to leave. Sam ran after him and pulled him back in the room.

"What does your sister hate?" She asked.

"DONT DO IT DOUG! STAY ON THE GOOD SIDE!" I yelled.

"But again, the dark side has cookies." Danny said.

"Sold. Um... being tickled." Dougie smiled at me.

"Bitch." I mumbled. They attempted to tickle my sides. When that didn't work they looked at Dougie.

"You said she was ticklish!" Sam yelled walking over to Dougie.

"Her feet are the only things that are ticklish." Dougie said.

"Your now a Fucking Bitch!" I yelled.

"LOVE YA TOO SIS!" Dougie yelled then ran downstairs. Danny pinned me on the ground and Sam came over and started to attack my feet. I kicked, but didn't escape.

~20 MINUTES LATER~

"Danny, go get your sister up, I'll go get Dom." Sam said after she stopped tickling me. "And Tom... do whatever you want to him." She said pointing to Harry.

"SWEET! SWIRLIE TIME!" Tom yelled and grabbed Harry by the shirt.

"NO! TOM! COME ON! BE REASONABLE! PLEASE, MAN!" Harry begged. He continued to do so until I heard the bathroom door shut and the toilet

flush. I laughed to myself and then got up from where Danny had dropped me on Harry's bed. Then Harry came back in... dripping wet.

"Aw... He got you good." I said. He smiled.

"Yeah... Ms. Partner in Crime. Where were you when I needed your help?" He asked. I smiled.

"Sitting here." I said. He got closer. He picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!! YOUR COVERED WITH TOILET WATER! THIS IS SOOOO GROSS!!!!" I yelled. By then my screaming attracted the others.

"What's going on?" Danny asked. They walked into the bathroom where Harry was still holding me over his shoulder.

"She didn't help me. So, Cold water time!" Harry said. The others started laughing.

"DOUGIE!!!!!!!!!! HELP YOUR OLDER SISTER DAMMIT!" I yelled at the laughing Dougie in the door way.

"No way! This is funny!" He sad between laughs. Harry set me down in the shower and held me there. He turned the water to cold and I started screaming. I put my hands up and when he stopped I started to shiver.

"YOU ALL ARE FUCKING BITCHES!" I yelled and ran into my room. I locked the door. I then striped out of my freezing wet clothes and put on white Hurley sweat pants, a yellow tank top and a white Hurley zip up hoodie.

I put on my Ninja Turtles Michael Angelo sleepers and sat crossed legged on my bed.

"Angie! I'm sorry!" I heard Harry's voice calling from outside my door.

"Not talking to you!" I yelled back. I took out my lyric book and wrote a new song. I called it Realize.

"Oh, come on Angie! I was joking around!" He defended. I got up and opened my door slightly. He was still dripping wet and he was smiling at me.

"What do you say when your mean to somebody?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Angie." He said and put his arms out.

"Your lucky I love you." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too." He laughed and hugged me back.

'Not like i love you. You love me like a sister. I _love _you.' I thought but said "Good. Lets go see how Sam and Danny got Dom and Mandee up." He smiled.

"Lets go." He agreed. "Wait? Can I change first?" He asked.

"GO." I said pushing him a little. I walked downstairs and saw Mandee and Dom with their heads on the tables.... still asleep.

"Why are they still sleeping?" I asked.

"Because they wouldn't wake up... SO I had the guys carry them down here." Sam said.

"ok?" I asked. I walked over to the cabinet where the pots and pans were and took out two pots. Harry then walked down stairs.

"Their still sleeping?" He asked.

"Not anymore." I said banging the pots together. "Rise and Shine beautiful's! We have an interview today." I said.

"Wait? We have an interview?" Dougie asked.

"Not McFLY. It's only Snap!." I said.

"You little fucking whore. You woke me up for a INTERVIEW?! Tell them I died or something." Dom sighed and put her head back down.

"Mm." Mandee groaned and fell onto the floor. She just laid there, sleeping probly.

Then I started crashing the pots together again, this time right next to Mandee's head.

"IM UP GOD DAMNIT!" Mandee yelled and sat up.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dom yelled and jumped up.

"Angie, your hated by people today, arent you?!" Danny asked.

"Yes very." I sighed. "NOW LETS GO!" I yelled.

"Can we come?" Tom asked. "We have nothing to do today and were going to be wicked bored without you."

"Not unless Harry's willing to go out with toilet watery hair." I said.

"Harry?" Tom asked looking at him.

"HELL NO, TOM! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He asked.

"Yes he is." Sam answered.

"LETS GO DAMNIT!" I yelled and we left.

Harry's POV

"I hope she realizes she's wearing slippers, and sweat pants." Dougie mumbled. Angie and the others had already left. I ran upstairs and

hopped in the shower. I took a quick one and then got dressed. I then went back down stairs and sat on the couch with my feet up on the coffee table. Tom came in wearing an apron holding a duster.

"What are you doing?!" I asked.

"I'm cleaning! This place is messy!" He said.

"Sam would kill you if she saw this. I mean she likes the fact you clean because she doesn't have to, but the apron?" I asked.

"Danny." Tom said.

"Ok.. I get it now." I said and continued to watch T. V.

Sam's POV

We got to the station that our interview was in. Luke, the interviewer dude, looked over and waved.

"Aye, Luke." I nodded.

"Hey Luke." Angie said.

"Hi." Mandee and Dom mumbled, still both half asleep.

"You's ready for your interview?" He asked.

"Yupp." Angie smiled.

"And in.. 3.... 2... 1... Hey! This Is Luke here and its just about 1 pm and we have-" Luke was cut off.

"WE'RE LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mandee yelled waking up. She was awake, but not completely.

"Late for what?" Dom mumbled half awake.

"For the interview!!!" She yelled.

"CRAP!" Dom yelled and they both jumped up and ran out of the studio.

"Um...." Was all Luke could say. "Why did two of my stars just leave?" He asked.

"Because Angie just woke them up." I said., laughing.

"Well... I think we should just carry on with the interview." Luke said.

"Ok." Angie said.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US WE WERE HERE ALREADY!?!?!!" Dom yelled as her and Mandee ran back in.

"You ran away." Angie said smiling.

"SO YOU COULDNT STOP ME?!?!" Dom asked.

"Were on air guys." I said pointing to the red 'ON AIR' sign.

"Damn it." Mandee mumbled. "How much of that was recorded?" She asked.

"Um... all of it." Luke smiled.

"NO!!!!!!!" Dom cried.

"See.... we live with McFLY so things are a tiny bit hectic so were all losing our minds." Angie explained.

"Ohh sounds hot. Why do you live with McFLY?" He asked.

"Were related to them." Mandee said. "Were their sisters."

"So... their all brothers?" Luke asked, looking confused.

"No. I'm Danny's sister." Mandee said.

"I'm Harry's sister." Dom continued.

"I'm Mr. Poynter's older sister." Angie smiled.

"And I am the dorks sister." I said.

"By dork, she means Tom." Angie explained.

"Okay, I was so confused. I thought he like... changed his name to dork or something." Mandee sighed. Me, Angie, and Dom all took turns slapping the back of her head. "Ow!'

"Okay, so girls... Any new material we can have a preview of?" Luke asked.

"Nope." Angie answered. "But we might have one in the near future." We just looked at her shocked.

"YOUR WRITING SONGS AGAIN!" They all screamed.

"Wait? You stopped writing songs?" Luke asked Angie.

"My boyfriend of 3 years cheated on me. So I was depressed. But now I'm over him." Angie said.

"He was a bitch ass anyway." I mumbled. Mandee and Dom gave me high fives and Angie glared at me. "Its true, you even said it." I defended, holding my hands up.

"You don't have to say that on the radio." She shot. I smiled and shut up.

"Okay, we need to play music so, here's One For The Radio by McFLY." Luke said. "Snap! and I will be back in a few minutes."

"I NEED SUGAR!!!!!" Mandee yelled.

"No. No you don't." I said.

"Yes. Yes i do." She said, jumped up, and ran out of the studio.

"Where is she going?" Luke asked.

"To go get sugar, duh." Dom answered.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes.

"She's more than likely going to the coffee shop across the street. She better get me a damn coffee. I only had like.. 2 sips of Toms earlier then I gave it to Danny." Angie sighed.

"Why did you give Annoying's coffee to Bolton boy?" I asked.

"Because he asked for some. I wasn't gunna tell him it was Toms, but then he came in yelling at me for taking it from him. That's why they were chasing me." Angie smiled.

"Explains a lot." I smiled back.

"You's were chasing each other?" Dom asked.

"Yeah.. you were out cold." Angie answered.

"Were back on in 3, 2, 1, And were back with Snap!... well, 3/4 ths of them anyway. Mandee went to get coffee... we hope." Luke laughed. Mandee ran back in with a huge coffee and her pj pocket's were filled with sugar pockets.

"Yay! I get coffee!!!!" Angie yelled. Mandee sat down and started eating the sugar.

"That's only because they won't allow you to take sugar unless you buy something. Did you know that?" Mandee asked.

"Yes! I go there a lot." Angie said.

"Ok. Well.. We have some calls from your fans. First caller, what's your name?" Luke asked.

"I'm Marie. I would like to ask Angie a question... about Dougie. Where is he ticklish?" The "Girl" asked.

"Hi Danny. And it's his sides." Angie said.

"Wait? Danny!? My brothers a girl!?!??!!" Mandee yelled.

"No! He's joking." I said laughing.

"Next caller!" Luke said as we heard Dougie screaming.

"Hi I'm Lucy. Um... do you girls like any of us.. I mean the boys?" another "Girl" asked.

"Dougie! Get off the phone!" I heard Tom yelled.

"Ha ha.. good luck with being attacked by the guys Dougie! I'll see you when we get home." Angie said.

"Okay... lets try this again... Next caller." Luke said.

"Hi, I'm Jake. I was just wondering if any of you were dating anyone." A boy with too deep of a voice asked.

"Harry, if that's you, just hang up." Dom sighed.

"I'm not Harry!" Tom yelled. "Wait... MAN!" Tom sighed and hung up.

"Okay, i guess were not going to get any actual fans so, how about i read questions from emails?" Luke suggested. We all agreed. "Okay, XxXxJaZzLeZxXxX asks..." Before Luke could finish, Angie cut him off.

"That's Jazzie's old aim. Dougie must've hacked onto it. Its not really a fan question." She said.

"Okay, MyMariaXoXo asks.. 'Who is your favorite band member from McFLY and Snap!?' And its for all of you. Good question." Luke smiled.

"Well, I love all of them." Angie said.

"Dido." Dom said laughing.

"I like.. SUGAR!" Mandee yelled.

"Angie likes Harry and Dom likes Tom." I said sighing.

"Yeah? Oh really? We just said we like all of you guys? I believe Harry and Tom follow into that." Angie said.

"I think that was her way of trying to get us back at tripping her yesterday." Dom said, they both laughed.

"UGH!" I sighed. "I know you like them, just like I like Danny! Crap erase that!" I yelled.

"Your live I can't erase that." Luke said.

"UGH!" I sighed and fell back in my chair. "The only way to make up for this is a little revenge." I smiled.

"NO! GO TO COMMERCIAL! DONT LET HER TALK!!!!" Angie yelled.

"HARRY!!!! ANGIES LIKED YOU SINCE WE ALL MOVED IN TOGETHER!!! AND TOM!!! DOM HAS LIKED YOU SINCE.... SINCE THE BUSTED TOUR! HA!" I yelled.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU, SHRIMP!" Dom yelled.

"That's my cue to RUN!" I yelled and got up. She chased me in a circle about 4 times then got dizzy and stopped whereas I ran outside and got into Angie's car. Luckily, I'm sneaky and took her keys while she wasn't paying attention so i don't have to die from a heat stroke, I can put on the air conditioning.

Angie's POV:

"Sorry about her. She's been hanging out with Mandee and Dougie a little too much lately so she's a little crazy. She has No idea what she's talking about." I tried to cover. Then my cell phone rang and I pulled it out. On the screen it said 'your little brother'. I groaned "Its Dougie and the guys."

"Ugh. Remind me to kill Sam later." Dom sighed.

"I don't think the guys will let us forget." I mumbled and opened my cell phone. "Okay, well everyone this is a conversation between us and our brothers.... and tom.." I said as i clicked speaker. "Hey guys." I sighed.

"YOU DO LIKE ME!!!!" Harry yelled. He stated it more than asked... I'm going to have to think of something good to cover this up, but not the Danny thing. She did that to herself.

"Let me say this one last time Harry! Your like my brother! Same goes for Dom, Tom. HAHAHAHA RYME! Ugh Dougie I'm going to hit you later." I said.

"Why?!" Dougie asked.

"For making my brain turn into mush!" I said laughing.

"So you.. don't like me?" Harry asked.

"God no!" I said. "No offence." I said.

"None taken. Bye guys." Harry said and hung up.

"Let's put some music on." Luke said.

Later that week

"Dom!" I said walking into her room at like 8 in the morning.

"What?! I'm sleeping." She said rolling over.

"It has to do with revenge on Sam for almost spilling something." I said.

"Ok I'm in!" Dom yelled and jumped out of bed. We walked into Sam's room. She was sound asleep.

"What's the plan?" Dom asked. I held up the duck tape.

"NICE!" She said high-fiving me. We picked Sam up and duck taped her to the Door.

"Wow! She can sleep!" Dom said.

"Let's go to the beach today?" I asked.

"Righto!" Dom yelled.

Later that day (at the beach)

"Why didn't Sam come to the beach with us?" Danny asked.

"She didn't feel well." I lied.

"Is it because she doesn't want to be around me?" Danny asked. "Ever since you guys came home from that interview, she's been ignoring me."

"Might be." Dom said.

"I really want to ask her out." Danny sighed.

Sam's POV

"I'll get those Bitches!" I yelled struggling in the duck tape. I was there all day until they came back from where ever they were all day. I was there when I woke up and it was now dark outside. I could hear everyone downstairs clearly.

"IM IN PAIN DAMNIT!" Dougie yelled. Oh lord, what did he do? Actually, I don't want to know the answer of that.

"That's what happens when you tan for 6 hours with out the smallest bit of sun block." Angie replied. See, I didn't want to know the answer. wait.... THEY WENT TO THE BEACH?!?! DAMNIT!!!! I WANTED TO BURRY TOM!

"Hey, Danny... want to do us a favor?" Dom asked a little to loud for my liking.

"Depends on wha' it is." He answered.

"Get some Orange Juice for Sam and take it up to check on her for me, please?" Angie asked, again to loud for my liking. Their doing this purposely. Did they plan this out earlier or something?!

"Yeah, sure." Danny answered. After a minute or Two I heard his bare feet padding up the wood stairs and down the hallway towards my room. I went into panic mode. He was right outside my bed room now.

"I'm on the door, aren't I?" I asked myself. Then BAM! My body goes into the wall. Danny then shut the door and looked around.

"Sam? Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm right here you idiot!" I yelled. "Now get me down." Danny then turned around.

"Hi Sam! What are you doing? Is this some Fletcher way of getting better?" He asked. If I could I would slap him in the back of the head.

"NO! Angie and Dom put me up here!!!" I yelled. Danny then smiled. "What are you doing?" I asked. He was getting closer until I could fell his warm breath on my face.

"If you weren't taped you would probably kill me for this." He said and kissed me. At first I kissed back, then I bit his tongue. "OW!" He yelled after breaking off quickly. I glared at him.

"Who put you up to that?! HUH?!?!" I asked. I'm paranoid, what can I say?

"IFELF!" Danny yelled back. (translation: Myself.)

"Yeah, sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I FID!" He yelled.(translation: I did) I couldn't help but to smile. His Bolton accent plus talking retarded was so cute. It was quiet for a few minutes and he just looked at me. I looked around the room uncomfortably. Then he started to talk again. "Okay, now that I can talk like myself again, I put myself up to it. I liked you too but I didn't want to embarrass myself by asking you out and getting rejected." He explained.

"You know... this moment would be a hell of a whole lot better if I weren't hanging on a door with a killer backache from hanging here all day." I said, trying to get my way down. He looked at me.

"Very true, but.. I like you where you are. This way you cant run away from me." He smiled and put his hands against the door. He leaned his forehead on mine. "Will you admit that you like me now?" He asked.

"....yeah.." I mumbled and started squirming.

"You know that's not getting you anywhere. You've been doing it since before noon, so I know you know its not getting you anywhere." Danny laughed lightly. "Now... you were saying?" He asked.

"I... I said yeah." I said, abruptly. He backed up a little, but kept his hands on the door.

"I know you said yeah. Now... what are you 'Yeah'-ing?" He asked, smiling.

"No. Nope. I'm not saying it." I said squirming more than I did all day. Danny pulled a pocket knife out. "WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU THAT?!?!" I asked, wide eyed.

"That's what I call a Need to know kinda thing. But.. If you tell me what you were yeah-ing to, then I can cut you down." He pointed out, poking the point of the knife.

"THATS NOT A GOOD IDEA, JACKASS!" I yelled, He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled. Then he shut the knife and put it in his back pocket. "Ugh, Fine, I was yeah-ing the fact that I like you." I mumbled.

"Like me? As a friend?" He asked.

"Your pushing it buddy." I said. He held his hands up like a criminal caught by police. Then he pulled the knife back out and cut the duck tape. I landed on the floor and hugged him. "Thank you." I smiled. He leaned down a little.

"Don't bite me this time." He mumbled and kissed me again. I kissed him back then my door opened.

"Is my sister- wow. Um.... okay. I'm not liking this very much." It was Tom. I broke off and Danny gave him the finger.

"Angie and Dom did this." I said.

"They made you two kiss?" Tom asked confused.

"No... They taped me to the door. Hey?! Do you want to help your favorite sister out?" I asked. Tom smiled evilly.

"I'll be able to get more revenge on Angie for stealing my coffee." Tom said.

"You don't even like coffee that much." I said.

"But she gave it to DANNY!" Tom cried.

"Oh well, you'll get over that." Danny replied.

"No i wont. I will never forget that. It will scar me for life. Eternity. Forever and.." I cut tom off.

"WE GET IT!!!! God. now plan against the Poynter girl. I got the Judd girl." I smiled.

"Am I allowed to help with any of this?" Danny asked.

"You can get me the ice water tomorrow morning. That's about it. She would call the cops and have you arrested for sexual harassment if i let you do what i plan on doing to her." I smiled slightly.

"You need to stop hanging out with the Judd's. Their plotting skills are wearing off on you." Tom laughed.

"Oh well. Its helpful most of the time." I shrugged.

"Wait? Dougie sucks at plotting things... why is Angie good?" Danny asked.

"Because Dougie's dumb." I said.

"Why is my brother dumb?" Angie asked walking in. "Well look at you, standing on your two feet. Did you have fun hanging around the house today?" She asked.

"You know.. This calls for revenge." I said.

"I know. Can't wait for the Fletcher team's attacks. Poynter's and Judd's are betting at plotting." She said smiling and leaving. "Tom! You better plot something evil for that one. Poynter's can be tricky." She yelled from down the hall.

~~The next morning~~

I snuck down to Danny's room and then jumped on his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He asked, jumping up.

"SUSH!" I put my hand over his mouth. and waved for him to follow me. He followed me downstairs and went to the fridge while I pulled out cup and filled it with cold water, he grabbed 2 trays of ice and we snuck back upstairs. I took a tray of ice off Danny and went into Toms room. I picked one of the ice cubes out and pegged it at him. He groaned. I pegged another one at him. He jumped up and glared at me. "Go get Angie awake." I whispered. He smiled and ran out of the room. So I grabbed the cup back from Danny and handed him the tray back then we walked into Dom's room. I had Danny pull out some of the ice cubes for me and put them into the cup without spilling water anywhere. Then i took the other tray off him and waved him out of the room. Once he left, I put the tray down next to Dom's head and pulled the neck of her shirt up and poured the water down her shirt. Her eyes shot open and I hurried up and dumped the ice cubes all over her. She screamed and I ran out, slamming the door behind me. I pushed Danny and we ran down to his room. He locked the door. I sat on the edge of his bed. Then I heard another scream and there was banging on the door.

"ITS TOM OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! QUICK!" He yelled. Danny obeyed and pulled Tom in and re-locked it.

"What did you do to her?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I never knew Angie could scream that high." I said.

"SHE HAD A BANANA!" Tom screamed.

"A banana!? Damn her! She must of known I sent you after her." I said. Tom looked scared.

"Tom? Are you going to be ok mate?" Danny asked.

"Bananas... AHH!" Tom screamed. I slapped him. "Sorry. You know about my banana phobia." He mumbled.

"I think everyone in the UK knows about it! If not, at least they know your awake, mate. The way you keep screaming, i don't think even Dougie or Mandee could sleep through it." Danny sighed.

"Shut up, Danny." Tom groaned and pushed Danny's shoulder slightly. Then the doorknob jiggled.

"Open the door, Daniel." Harry's voice came though.

"Why's that, Harry?" Danny asked.

"Because I need to kill you and Sam for what you did to Dom, then let her kill you." Harry said.

"What if I told you..... Im not decent?" Danny suggested, randomly.

"I know for a fact that Sam's in there." Harry answered.

"Maybe that's why Im not decent." Danny said. I slapped him lightly while glaring at him and he smiled and sushed me.

"Well then how do you explan where tom is? I know hes in there too." Harry said.

"JUST OPEN THE FREAKIN DOOR, HARRY!" Dom yelled.

"Would you shut the hell up?!" Harry yelled back then the door banged a few times.

"Im scared Danny." Tom said hiding behind him.

"Hide me, Sam." Danny said holding me infront of him.

"Oh yeah, very manly men. Love you guys too." I mumbled. They both just smiled at me.

"Fine, but we're going to get you badly!" Dom said.

"WE?!" Harry yelled.

"Yes! Your helping me! Angie will to... but her brain isn't working for that yet. She can't think of evil plans until something evil happens to her." Dom said and I could hear her walk down the hall.

"Ok guys. We need to get Angie." I said turning around.

"But she has bananas!" Tom yelled so I slapped him.

"Pull your self together man!" I yelled.

"Sorry.. sorry." He mumbled. Danny smiled.

"I know that look. Either you have an idea to get Angie or you have to pee." I said smiling at Danny.

"I have an idea to get Angie..... but I really have to take a leak." Danny said and ran out of the room to the bathroom.

"What do you see in him? You know, im allowed to know since I am your brother." Tom said.

"You know, i was just going to ask you why hes your friend so.. i guess neither of us know the answer." I shrugged and then thought. "Well... I like him because no matter how stupid he is, hes cute... and can be sensitive."

"Okay, sorry I asked." Tom said and started to walk towards the door.

"Shut up you. You like Domifreak." I said. He blushed and turned to glare at me.

"Shut. UP!" He yelled. "I'l just go tell Danny you've liked him since 2004." and with that he ran down stairs.

"Hes up here, brilliant." I mumbled. I got bored being alone really easily so i walked into Mandees room. She wasn't there. So i walked down to Dougs room. He wasn't there either. Its before noon. Their NEVER awake before noon unless we force them up. I walked downstairs and they were laying on the sofa asleep. Harry was looking at them, smiling, then looked up and sushed me. Then he waved for me to come over with him. So i did and when i did, I knew why he didn't want to wake them. See, Dougie was sitting in the reclining part of the sofa and Mandee was laying across it with her head on his chest and one arm around his torso and he had his arm over her. It just looked really cute.

"How did you manage to keep everyone quiet?" I whispered.

"Danny hasnt come down yet." Was his responce. Then, making a loud entrance, came Danny, thudding down the stairs.

"SUSH!!!!!!" I yelled and waved him over. He looked confused then made a face.

"What is she doing?" He whispered to me, sounding annoyed.

"Being cute with the guy she likes!" I whispered back loudly then i looked at Harry. "Why are we being quiet? They could both sleep though world war 3."

"Good point." He said and walked into the kitchen, so we followed him. Angie smiled at me.

"You are aware that this war is on, right?" She asked.

"Of course." I smiled back.

"Dom and I dibs... Harry, Mandee, and Dougie!" She answered in reply.

"That's two more people than I have!" I complained.

"Mandee and Dougie are HORRIBLE at getting people back." Tom said.

"Yeah.. Let them have em'" Danny said while scratching his head and then opening the fridge.

"Ok, you get them." I said in defense.

"Good." She said with an evil grin. She grabbed her coffee and then walked out of the kitchen, up the stairs.

"We need to come up with a plan." I said.

"How about we steal all of her coffee?" Tom suggested.

"You do realize that two people that are against you right now are in the kitchen.. WHILE your planning an attack on our captain." Harry said.

"Why does she get to be the captain?" Dom complained.

"Becuase she's smarter than you." Harry replied.

"I'm older!" Dom yelled.

"Well... She's the one that went to a really smart school. How is she related to Dougie by the way?" He asked getting off subject.

"Their siblings." Dom said.

"Yeah, but Dougie's an idiot and Angie's a bloody genius!" Danny explained.

Mandee's POV

"Mandee... are you awake?" I heard Dougie whisper softly

"Now I am. Morning." I mumbled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me. Then we heard Harry, Dom, and Danny talking and i broke off.

"Whats-" He started the Danny walked in. I looked up at him.

"Morning brother." I said. He glared at me.

"Dont play that shit with me. Why the hell are you two sleeping together?!" He asked. Angie walked downstairs and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Dont scare someone like that Daniel. Technically, they arent sleeping together physically so them on the sofa sleeping doesn't bother me whereas them sleeping together does." Angie said and walked into the kitchen.

"Well... Why the hell are you two both asleep on the sofa in that position!?" Danny asked.

"... We were watching a movie and fell asleep." Dougie said.

"He makes a very comfy pillow." I added, smiling and hugging Doug.

"Yeah yeah... I better not find out the truth when its to late and your having kids." Danny said, making me and Doug both blush and me jump away from Doug. "That's what i thought." Danny mumbled and walked away.

"I'm going to go get a quick shower." I said. Dougie smiled. "Stay here dirty boy. Dont get in trouble."

"Must you kill my fun?" He asked, making a fake sad face.

"Yupp, Its my job now." I said. He got up and started running towards me so I ran upstairs. He cought me halfway up the stairs and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. When we got to the top of the stairs he kissed me again.

"Were going to the movies! Were going to the movies!" Danny yelled from dowstairs in a singsong voice, making me break off and laugh. Then Dougie pushed me into his room and covered my mouth again. I looked at him confused and he just waited a few minutes. Then he leaned over and whispered...

"He was looking up the steps. Sorry." And with that, he let go of me, and kissed me again.

Dom's POV

"I don't want to go." Tom and I said at the same time. Then I hit him.

"Oww!!" He yelled.

"Never copy me." I yelled.

"Well.. I can't tell you two to use protection because you hate eachother." Danny said a little scared.

"EW!!!! ME AND TOM?!?!?! EW!!!!!!!" I yelled, making a face and turning away from Tom.

"EW!!! ID NEVER SLEEP WITH DOMIFREAK! WERE ENIMIES!!!" Tom yelled.

"Sure... you keep telling each other that. Okay, can we go now?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, go. I'll plot against this one. Maybe ill give him a few bananas." I smiled.

"Okay... come on Danny, Sam.. Harry grab the keys. We'll be back in about 2 hours." Angie said.

"But I wanna go shopping!" Danny and Sam yelled then laughed.

"Okay, make that 3 to 4 hours." Angie sighed. "Bye." She said and they left. I turned to Tom and he smiled at me.

"We have 2 hours to kill... what do you wanna do?" He asked walking closer to me.

"Actually we have about 3 to 4 hours." I smiled back.

"But we'll need showers before they come back and you take FOREVER in there." Tom said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"True.." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. He picked me up and carried me upstairs. When we got to the landing he put me back down and broke off so he could open his door.

"Remind me again why you lock your door, please?" I asked, leaning on Doug's door.

"Beucase i dont want harry to be in my room.... its the only lock in the house he cant pick." Tom said and opened the door. I smiled and walked over to him. He kissed me again and then we heard Doug's door open.

"Shit!" I yelled and pushed him away from me. We both looked over at the door to see Mandee and Doug looking as freaked out as us.

"Its not what you think i swear!" Me and Mandee yelled in unison.

"What exactly is it that you think?" Doug asked, looking at Tom, wide eyed.

"That you and Mandee just..." Toms eyes fell on Doug's door.

"NO! NO WE ONLY MADE OUT! I SWEAR TO GOD!" Mandee yelled.

"Your totally awesome at keeping secrets." Dougie sighed and looked at me, then tom. "So... are you going to tell Danny? Because if you do... I'll tell Harry and Sam." He smiled.

"What exactly will you tell them?" I asked, wide eyed like he had been.

"That you and tom were about to have sex then me and mandee saw you and you turned what happened around on us to get Danny to want to kill me. Oh that's really good Doug!" Dougie said, now talking to himself. Tom looked at him oddly and I looked back at Tom.

"Dont ask me!" He held his hands up in defence.

"Hes your friend!" I yelled back.

"OKAY LOOK! How about nobody except us finds out about this little exchange and we call it even?" Mandee suggested.

"....deal." I said.

"I hate making deals with the enimies but... fine." Tom said.

"Now... were just gonna um... go... watch a movie in um... mandees room." Doug said, smiling at Mandee.

"Yeah... were gonna do that in my room... so..... be downstairs in less than 3 hours." Tom said. Doug and Mandee took off to Mandees room and I smiled at Tom and we went into his room.

Angies POV

"What do you think Dom is doing to Tom?" Harry asked.

"Are you really that much of an idiot?" I asked.

"Apparently." Sam laughed.

"Is there something going on I dont know about?" Harry asked.

"Your not alone, bro." Danny said, just as confused.

"Yeah but see, man... you NEVER know whats going on. I'm normally up to date with the goings on at our house because im not a complete idiot." Harry replied.

"Shut it you cheeky asswhole." Danny yelled.

"You want to take this to the street?!" Harry asked.

"I could kick your whimpy ass anyday, Judd." Danny shot.

"And I could stab you with my drumsticks!" Harry said.

"....you STILL carry them around with you?!" I asked.

"Hell yeah! Their my favorite ones! Plus you bought them for me." He smiled at me.

"If that's a test for me, all your doing is making it obvious that you like me." I said. I didn't mention that its making me want to kiss him right then and there with how sweet it was.

"Damn." He sighed.

"Dude, you cant even get girls!" Danny laughed. "If I wanted Angie, I could have her anyday of the week."

"DANNY!" Sam hit him in the chest.

"Do I have to pull over and make you walk to the mall?" I asked.

"No need. I said IF. Im not taking your girl, Harry... And I have my girl." Danny said and I could see him wrap his arm around Sam and her push it off in the rearview mirror. "Come on, Sam! I was just saying!"

"YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE THE GIRLS YOU GET ARE EASY!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah, should I have taken that as an insult?" I asked.

"Good luck getting yourself outta this one Jones." Harry smiled over the passenger seat.

"I was just messing with Harry. Didn't mean for anyone to get offended. I swear!" He yelled then looked out the window. "Look! Were at the mall!" He yelled.

"Lucky cheeky bolton asswhole." Sam mumbled and i pulled into a parking spot.

After the movie

Somehow the boys managed to convince us that they out numbered us and we ended up seeing a scary movie. It wasn't that scary but to give them the benefit of the dobut, we acted scared and hugged them and let them wrap their arms around us and think they fooled us. Needless to say, Sam let Danny off the hook after he hit his head on the door. This time, it wasn't the stupid thing he does to make it seem like he opened it and walked into it. He wasn't paying attention and literally walked into it. Well, now were going shopping. Its like Im with Sam and two gay guys...

Mandees POV

I got a shower and went downstairs after forcing Dougie to take one. I was sitting on the sofa flipping through the channels when Dom came down, smiling ear to ear.

"Hello? Dom? Is that you?" I asked, jokingly.

"Hello, Amanda. Lovely day, aint it?" She asked, smiling and then sat next to me and hugged me.

"Okay your creeping me out now." I said, confused then caught on. "Oh. Now i get it." Then Doug ran down without a shirt on. "Okay, I know I gave you that back. Where is it now?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Its in my room. I was too hot to put it back on." He answered and jumped on the sofa behind me. Since I wasn't sitting all the way back, he slipped behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, now the happiness passed." Dom said making a face and moving away from us. Tom ran downstairs and shook his head, flinging water everywhere. He looked over at us and made a face.

"Its going to take a while to get used to this." He sighed and walked over to Dom, sitting next to her. She leaned on him and Doug turned the TV on. It was on an HBO channel and 'What Happens In Vegas' was ending. Guess what movie came on. Sleeping with the Enemy. We all looked at Tom. "Shut up." He mumbled and got the remote from Doug.

Dannys POV

We were walking around the mall and Sam and Harry drug me and Ang into a PacSun. Sam made me try on all these clothes that i didn't really like, and then we ended up getting clothes she didn't make me try on. Go figure. Harry bought a pair of Aviators and Etnies. That was the last store we went to. On the way home, Angie had me call the house to make sure everyone was alive still... mainly tom. So after a few rings, Mandee answered.

"Hola big brotha." She said.

"Hey Mandee. Is Tom decapitated yet?" I asked. She was quiet for about a minute.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"Is Toms head attached to his body or no?" I sighed. Everyone thinks IM the stupid one.

".....what the hell kinda question is that?!" Mandee asked.

"I'll take that as a yes. We'll be home in a few minutes." I said as we turned around the corner from our house. I like to lie to her so i can catch her if shes doing something she souldnt be.

"And me, Doug, Dom, and Tom will be sitting here watching Sleeping With The Enemy like we have been for like.. an hour." Mandee answered.

"Mhmm." I said and hung up. Sam looked at me oddly. "I know theres something shes hiding from me and i will find out what it is." I said.

"Can you forget about your issues with your sister for a minute? You've been talking about her issues since before we went to the movies." She said.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked.

"Any other time, you wouldn't give two shits about what Amandas doing. Now you decide that you wanna be the worlds best big brother? Im not buying it. What do you know that I dont?" She asked.

"I.. I'm not sure." I mumbled.

"Told you he doesn't know anything." Harry said and him and Angie laughed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU TWO! All i know is that whatever is going on with her involves Doug and I dont like it." I said, crossing my arms over my chest as Angie parked in the driveway.

"Awwww. Somebodys upset that his sister and his best friend are getting close." Angie said in a baby voice.

"Too close." I added.

"For comfort." Harry laughed.

"DIDNT I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!?!" I asked, hitting the back of his head and getting out of the car.

"Nope. I believe your words were.. Shut _the fuck _up." Harry smiled.

"I hate you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." He smiled

"Wow... tmi you two." Sam laughed.


End file.
